


It’s Time to Let Go

by dunwitu



Series: Us against them [4]
Category: Captain America Civil War, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Civil War, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Multi, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, im sorry man, large Yikes, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwitu/pseuds/dunwitu
Summary: The rogues return, thinking they can skip back into Tony’s life and pretend nothing happened. Tony and his new team disagree.*This is a team Iron Man fic, so if you don’t like it don’t waste your time. Thanks!•Comments are moderated, so if you don’t like it, don’t waste your time. I don’t care. I just don’t want arguments. Thanks in advance!





	It’s Time to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy bros. This is just for fun and it’s gonna only be a few chapters. Enjoy!

“The plane will be landing soon.”

Excitement rippled through Steve as he thought of returning to the compound. It had been so long- too long!- since he had seen Tony. His time in Wakanda wasn’t bad, but he missed the man. 

A lot had changed, there were new Avenger recruits, compound was redesigned. Tony took back the Avengers Tower, and was now the newly dubbed Stark Tower. SI had become a multi trillion dollar company which made Tony the richest man in the world, which cheered Steve because it meant more funds for the Avengers. 

He, of course, was upset with him. He attacked Bucky and led the fight for the accords. He always knew Tony was gullible, but really? This was a new extreme. 

He would have to bench him, after he had taken back over his (rightful) position as leader, until the team could trust him again. He had brought this up with them and for the most part, they agreed. 

“I think that’s reasonable. He made my wife divorce me and tore apart the Avengers.” Clint said, flexing his fingers. 

“I agree, although I don’t think I can ever forgive him. He killed my parents and my brother, and no matter what he does, those crimes are unforgivable.” Wanda added. 

“But, He is a good asset to the team.” Natasha admitted gruffly. 

“If the rest of the team is in favor, I will allow it. But I will only do it for the sake of the Avengers.” Wanda relented, and Steve relaxed. 

Maybe this would go well!

 

They landed outside of the building, and were led out by a flight attendant with long, blonde hair. Her name was Claire, if Steve remembered correctly. He saw Vision approach them, and Wanda squealed in excitement. 

“Vis!” She called excitedly. But Vision stared back at her with a blank expression. 

“Hello, Ms. Maximoff. I have been sent to bring you inside and give you the briefing.” He said. 

“Where’s Stark?” Clint spat. “Too scared to show face?”

“Doctor Stark is in a meeting with the new Avengers. Now, come along.” He responded with the same, dull tone. Wanda looked shattered, listening to him talk to her with a masked indifference. Steve was worried about the ‘New Avengers’, but the crimson mist swirling around Wanda’s fingertips was concerning. 

“Don’t worry.” Steve said, putting his hand on her arm. “He’ll come around.”

“It’s just Stark poisoning his mind.” Clint put in angrily. Wanda, brightended at that and the mist dispersed, and the team trudged after Vision. 

What was weird was that even after the tour, Vision didn’t lighten up. He ignored Wanda’s attempts to talk, didn’t try and be friendly in the slightest, and even called Steve Mister Rogers. 

“It’s Captain.” Steve said, figuring it was just a slip. Vision just scoffed and continued to call him Mr. Rogers. Finally, he led them to their rooms. They were definitely an upgrade from the huts they had stayed in their duration in Wakanda, but were a huge downgrade from what they were used to. 

“Mr. Stark will be explaining the rest of the rules and new additions to the compound when he gets out of his meeting with the rest of the Avengers.” Vision said lamely, before turning and leaving them in their rooms. 

“Hopefully when we talk to Stark, we can tell him to quit trying to poison Visions mind!” Wanda spat, her eyes glowing and scarlet mist swirling around her fingertips. 

“I’m sure they’ll come around. We just need to stay focused on that.” Steve tried to soothe her worries, and it seemed to work, for the time being. They sat around for two hours (How does a meeting last two hours?), before a women Steve had never seen before came to get them. She had shoulder length red hair and a lot of freckles, but looked nice enough. 

“Hello. I’m Savannah, I’ll be taking you to the meeting room.” She led them into a long corridor until she stopped at a meeting room and knocked. 

“Doctor Stark?” 

“Enter.” Came the soft response. The door opened and Savannah led them into a room with two people in it. Tony, who had the arc reactor back in his chest, glowing, wearing a suit, and a taller man, who was wearing some weird robes and a red cape. 

“Hello Savannah. Thanks for bringing them in.” Tony replied. He stood from the head of the table and walked in front of a screen. “Sit. Make yourself comfortable because we have a lot to go over.” He sat at the head of the table, with the taller guy sitting next to him. 

“Why are you keeping me from my kids?!” Clint immediately spat, before even sitting down. 

“Mister Barton.” Tony responded with a cold indifference. “I have done no such thing. You’re lucky you still have kids to speak of! There was an attack on your house after you left. I barely got there in time.” Clint spat angrily and started to stand up, but Steve placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a Later look, which made Clint Stay seated, but glaring at the two men. 

“So who’s your friend?” Natasha asked. “Think you can replace us eh?”

“He’s not replacing you if he’s better than you. I think of it more as an upgrade.” Tony responds. Steve stares at him, surprised. Was he really trying to replace them?

“But, if you must know, this is Doctor Strange. He’s the sorcerer supreme and a new part of the Avengers.”

“But-“

“Let’s just get this over with, Rogers. We have a lot to go over.” Tony cut him off and pulled out a large stack of papers. 

Things had changed a lot more than Steve thought they would’ve. 

Apparently, they wouldn’t be put on the payroll until they signed the accords, and would have an allowance (What were they, five?) given to them for food and fixing their weapons. (Because apparently they had to pay for it now.) and they had six months until their money supply cut, one year and they were kicked off the Avengers. 

“Why can’t you just fix the weapons? And why do we have to pay for food now?” 

“Because, a, I don’t have the time to fix all of your weapons, b, I don’t want to fix your weapons. And the food, we need a way to make  
it more accessible, now that there are so many people and a cafe seemed like the way to go.”  
By this time, Rhodes had entered and sat next to Stephen, and Steve noticed Rhodes and Strange exchanged what looked to be bets. He turned to his team and saw them looking around nervously, and figured he needed to do something. 

“But we don’t have any money!” Steve replied. 

“Didn’t I just say that you were getting money?” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s not gonna be enough for weapons, food, and necessities!” Wanda complained. 

“Then, get a job.” He said, flicking through the pages. 

“No ones gonna hire Wanda after the reputation you gave her! Could you employ her at SI?” Steve argued back. 

“For one, I gave her no such reputation, as I know this is a shock, but actions have consequences! And the consequence of her, mind controlling people, rejecting schooling and joining HYDRA, and becoming a wanted criminal is that, no one’s gonna want to hire her! And, since she chose not to have proper schooling, I can’t hire her at SI without at least a bachelors in something useful, but she doesn’t even have a high school degree! Unless she wants a janitorial position, she has to look elsewhere!”

He saw red curling at the ends of Wanda’s hands and knew that this situation was getting out of control, fast. 

“So you want to humiliate her?” Clint snarled. 

“I don’t see how having an honest job is humiliation but sure.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t, you haven’t worked a day in your life!”

“Yes, the man who turned a multi- million dollar company into a multi- trillion dollar company has never worked a day in his life.”

He saw Strange beckon his hand toward Rhodey and he rolled his eyes while handing something back. 

“Oh so you think this is funny?” Steve snapped. 

“Definitely .” Rhodes replied. 

“Immensely. Why wouldn’t I take pleasure and you guys making absolute fools of yourself?” Strange added. 

“Why you-“ Clint started to stand up, but before anyone could do anything, Tony shot out of his chair and smacked his hands on the table. 

“This meeting is adjourned!” He started gathering his things while Strange and Rhodes exchanged amused looks. 

“Why?”

“Why? Because I’m missing date night to try and teach full grown adults to get a job and start earning money!” 

“Date night? You’re dating someone?!” Steve gasped, and tried to imagine who. He knew they hadn’t parted on the best terms, but Steve didn’t expect Tony to replace him! 

“Yes. I’m dating someone.”

“Who?!”

“That’s for me to know. We are no longer friends, Rogers, so you should take no interest in my personal life.” He gathered his things, leaving an open mouthed Steve. Eventually, Savannah, the girl from before came and brought them back to their section. But as they were walking, Steve saw Strange with Tony and watched as they shared a chaste kiss, while Rhodes laughed at them with his arm around a blond haired woman he couldn’t name.

He didn’t know if this was a fake relationship or a legit one, and to be honest he didn’t care, he would get Tony back. 

Because he loved Tony. 

And Tony loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I take requests, constructive criticism, and dialogue prompts!
> 
> Random question- Favorite food?
> 
> Have a good day or I’ll fill your socks with mustard.


End file.
